


Mercy [Podfic]

by Percygranger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the god of purity. Mycroft is the god of ice. Neither of them is pleased that Moriarty somehow <i>found out</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mercy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366889) by [Percygranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger). 



Length: 0:03:32

Download or listen at MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/w0ny90x9xh3n67p/Mercy%2C_v10.mp3)


End file.
